clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheepman
'Captain Johnathan Sheep ' better known as "Sheepman" or rarely "Johnny" is a living in South Pole City. He currently serves with the PSF (Penguin Special Forces) aMajor Sheep.nd is the twin brother of Background Most penguins think that Sheepman is some sort of failed secret experiment. The BoF however, know that he was sucked through a hole in the fourth wall from another universe, and the effect of this trip gave him the mind of a penguin. What everyone does know, is that simply showed up at Fort Ewe one day (October 27th, 2008), asking to join the PSF. He started training the following week, and graduated from boot camp on the 30th of January. He rose quickly to the rank of Seargent. Then, one night, Sheepman was on a mission to scout out an ammo dump owned by Major Sheep, when he lost his arm. A deletion missile had been fired towards one of his men. Sheepman pushed the trooper out of the line of fire, and tried to get away himself, but was not quite quick enough. In hospital, he was awarded a medal for bravery, and promoted to captain. Appearance While on one of his madcap recon missions, Sheepman narrowly avoided being hit by a Deletion Missile however the blast deleted his right arm. Gary made him a robotic one, to replace it He is fluffy (similar to a puffle), but unlike puffles, has limbs (Rather similar to a Shprogshel), but has of yet shown no signs of eating anyone. He also lacks horns. He always has a double bandolier of grenades on him, and carries two snow machine guns most of the time. He claims to be a "sheep". No one knows what this is, and the members of Operation SHEEP, claim that there is no connection, and their name is just an acronym. Quotes * "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT JOHNATHAN! Oh, wait, I guess it is. WELL DON'T CALL ME THAT!" * Sheepman- "Remember, you're no good to me dead." PSF Trooper- "That's inspiring." Sheepman- "You want inspiration Private? Read a poem." *What species am I? A sheep for heavens sake! And I thought you penguins were supposed to be smart... * "Programmer only knows how I pull triggers without opposable thumbs!" Trivia * His motto is "You can take our lives, but you can't take our duck!" * He has so many war medals, he can't wear them all at once as he would fall over from the weight. * He likes maple syrup. A lot. * Some say that he drinks nothing but motor oil, and that he is illegal in every US state, except Texas. All we know is... wait, who's "The Stig"? * He is a (very loose) parody of Captain "Soap" McTavish from the Call of Duty series. *He has the amazing talent of being able to pilot any vehicle. He is fond of using Nitroglycerin instead of normal gasoline, doing barrel rolls and slamming corners. See also * Baa * Major Sheep Category:characters Category:penguins Category:Mary Sue